


You Don't Need To Prove Anything

by FeederMercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May - Freeform, Button Popping, Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Graphic Description, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Holiday Stuffing, Holiday Weight Gain, Holidays, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT4, One Shot, Out of Character, Queen One Shot, Queen Weight Gain, Queen Weight Gain One Shot, Ratings: R, Real People as Fictional Characters, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Stuffed, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Gain One Shot, What Have I Done, feeder, gainer, this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: Roger Taylor and the rest of Queen are in a relationship. One Christmas, Roger gets himself in over his head in an attempt to impress the others.(𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓)





	You Don't Need To Prove Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a complete work of fiction, and isn't meant to be taken seriously. It is fictional and I mean NO disrespect to any of the members of Queen with this story. Let's be honest, we've seen worse in stories.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way,, THIS ONESHOT IS SO FUCKING SEXUAL IM WARNING YOU ALL NOW. Also, its an OT4 so the members of Queen are all a couple. It's probably the dirtiest thing I've written in a while and I'm amazed I'm even posting it because of the content. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> The version of Queen I am using in this story are fictional, not to be associated with the real members of Queen.
> 
>  
> 
> -charlie

The Christmas cheer was in the air

and so was the smell of savory meats and rich desserts. The singer and bassist of Queen were milling around in the kitchen, taking foods out and inserting more into the oven every few breaths.

On the couch enjoying a football match was the band's guitarist and drummer. The pair were leaning forward, brews in their hands as they shouted at the screen every so often as Freddie and John cooked, preparing their holiday meal. 

"How much longer are you lot gonna take?" Roger vocalized impatiently, pulling himself into the back of the couch while Brian ran a hand into his long pale hair with a smile.

"How many more times will you ask that, love?" Freddie inquired, hands wrapped in oven mitts and grease running down his apron. "I told you, it's ready when it's ready. Don't ask again or you won't get anything!"

Roger sighed as Freddie and John presented him with a grin, returning to their duties. Brian, being more patient, cradled his beer between his thighs without a word as Roger groaned with anticipation. 

"Rog, make yourself useful and set the table, yeah?" John said from the counter, putting his hand out to give him a bundle of rolled napkins full of forks and knives. 

He pulled himself from the couch to retrieve the silverware, entering the dining room to set the table before Brian joined him to assist.

After a few moments of Roger setting the table, and Brian coming behind him to fix what he did, Freddie and John entered the room with arms full of foods and treats, setting them on the table with proud grins. 

John set up the main courses such as the turkey and variety of vegetables while Freddie and Brian assisted Roger serving the expansive selections of pies and cakes.

Once they were fully set up, they took their seats. John and Freddie sat on one side while Brian and Roger sat on the other, the two who cooked getting high praise and compliments from the other pair. 

Roger promised to show the two how much he appreciated their hard work when they made it to the bedroom, which made John blush a deep red while Freddie told Roger he'd already made stuffing, but he always had room for more. 

All four quickly said their thank you's to one another before moving their food throughout the table, each having a varied conversation before they all began talking about the food, and how many leftovers they'd most likely have.

Soon into the meal, Brian and John became too full to continue to eat, making Roger scoff.

"You're both weak, give me your plates!" Roger bragged, the two happily giving him their dishes. "I'll show you how a Christmas dinner is really supposed to be."

After he said this, Freddie leaned forward with a look of curiosity and worry.

"Sweetness," Freddie began, putting his hand on top of Roger's. "don't make yourself ill to prove something."

Roger scoffed, picking his hand up and holding it lightly. 

"I don't _need_ to prove anything, I want to!" He exclaimed boisterously, picking up a fork and taking a bite of what was John's sweet potato.

The entire band watched with sheer wonder as Roger consumed both plates of food by himself without pausing, closing with a hiccup and groan as he tipped back in his chair, hands on his full belly.

Brian placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze. 

"You did a great job!" He cooed, giving him a kiss on the jaw to which Roger smiled.

From across the table, Freddie stood and pulled his chair closer to Roger, leaning in while placing a hand on his cock.

" _If you can finish a few more plates, me, Brian, and John will do whatever you want in the bedroom_." He growled in the drummer's ear, tightening his grip as Roger groaned with pleasure.

Roger gave him a wink and leaned forward to scoop a handful of mashed potatoes topped with turkey onto his plate and began to stuff his face with as much as he could chew in one bite, being told repeatedly by John to not chew so much at once. The next mouthful was delivered from Brian's hands when he scooped a dollop of potatoes over his index and middle finger and slid it over Roger's tongue, giving a warm, " _Good, boy._ " as he chewed.

As he continued to eat, the three others moved the table a bit to sit closer to their partner, looking at him with utter disbelief as he managed to down the entire bowl of mashed potatoes without a sweat.

By the end of his fifth plate, he was beginning to feel his stomach press against his pants, painfully digging into his firm skin. John helped ease a bit of the pain by rubbing circles into his abdomen, helping create more room to stuff himself.

Roger was handed a plate of buttery cake from Brian, who was leaning over the table to get a frontal view of the drummer. 

"I can't," Roger groaned, putting his hands over John's on his stomach. "I'm done."

Brian put his hand on Roger's chin, pulling his head down gently.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked, running his finger over his jaw. 

The drummer nodded, leaving Brian to pass fork full's of cake into his mouth at a gradual pace so he can prepare himself for the next fork full. 

After two pieces of cake with Freddie now helping him eat, he felt his trousers give as his button came undone. The fly bowed to the bottom of his trousers and rested under the undone zipper. 

He felt immediate relief, tipping his head back with a moan and sigh as the pressure on his gut was alleviated. Freddie came forward, placing his hand near John's on his belly and pressed down, forcing a groan out of Roger from the uncomfortableness.

"You really proved us wrong, huh?" John mumbled, placing a finger down his boyfriend's snug slacks. "Can you get up?"

The two others looked at John, then to Roger to see if he could.  

He pressed his eyes shut, settling his hands onto the table, attempting to pull himself from his chair without success. He attempted once more, but all he accomplished this time was pushing his seat forward a bit and belching achingly.

John gave a shy smile, bending down to Roger's heavily stuffed waist and gave it a light kiss. 

"You did really well, and I'm proud of you." John encouraged, rubbing a ring into his stomach to relieve some of the discomfort.

Brian and Freddie took his stack of empty plates, taking them to the sink as John kept him company, helping with the pain and praising him for eating so much.

Once the table was cleared, the three moved the table away from Roger to give him room to relax.

Roger, when feeling a touch more comfortable, leaned forward with a groan and tried to zip his jeans. He hardly got halfway there when he realized it wasn't possible, retiring back into his chair.

" _Fuck_ ," Roger mumbled, hands on his face. "I'm gonna explode. I regret my entire life."

The other three giggled, Freddie placing his hand over his mouth. Brian moved forward, helping Roger remove his trousers gently so he could be more content with being pinned to his chair.

There were red marks from his clothes biting into his waist from the pressure, his taut and round belly pressing against his shirt enough to lift it.

"Do you want some help moving to somewhere more comfortable?" Freddie suggested smoothly, wetting his finger within a gravy boat alongside him on the table and slipping it into Roger's mouth. 

Roger, who was now struggling to hold in a belch, nodded. He pressed his eyes closed again as John and Brian leaned his arms around their shoulders, pulling him up. Freddie was in the bedroom, setting up pillows for their boyfriend to lay against. As they carried him into the room, his heavy abdomen groaned with objection which caused Roger great discomfort. Once they were in the bedroom, they laid him against the cushions to rest.

"Thank you," Roger murmured, his hands resting on top of his tight stomach. "I feel a lot better."

The other three musicians gathered around their lover, lovingly running their hands over his body. Brian stroked his hair calmly while Freddie and John massaged his stomach, Freddie occasionally giving him kisses on the cheeks or lips.

By the end of the evening, the four had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Roger sitting in the middle with a bloated stomach and the other three cuddled close.

In the morning, Roger woke to his boyfriend's absent from his bed. When he left to look for them he noticed them in the living room gathered on the sofa, expectantly waiting for him.

Brian leaned forward to his knees, a greedy smirk plastered across his face.

"We still have leftovers, Rog. Mind helping out?"

**Author's Note:**

> I live off comments, so leave one if you like!


End file.
